The present invention relates to a firefighting monitor and, more specifically, to a firefighting monitor that is particularly suitable for use with fire trucks, including aircraft rescue firefighting (ARFF) trucks.
An ARFF truck is a special category of firefighting truck that is used to respond to aircraft ground emergencies. Like most fire trucks, an ARFF truck has an articulating boom with a monitor mounted to the end of the boom and also another monitor mounted at its bumper. The boom monitor is typically used to provide a water, chemical, or foam attack from a raised position above the aircraft, while the bumper monitor is typically used to provide a water, chemical, or foam attack from the under belly of the aircraft. The greater the speed of delivery of the fluids or foam, the better the outcome.
While attempts have been made to increase the size of the monitors and thereby increase the flow of the fluid or foam, with increased size typically comes increase in weight and cost to manufacture.